Duelo Legal: Spin Off Saga y Shaka - Rendición
by September's Child
Summary: Segunda parte y cierre del predecesor "Spin Off Saga y Shaka - Tentación". Fic simplemente reubicado, no nuevo.


_¡Saludos a todos!_

 _Este NO es un relato nuevo. Fue publicado en su momento dentro del fic "Duelo Legal: Complementos y Frivolidades", como tributo a Shaka en el día de su cumpleaños. Ahora me apetece presentarlo solo, como continuación excludiva de su predecesor "Duelo Legal: Spin off Saga y Shaka - Tentación"._

 _El avatar pertenece a Boxigarden._

 _Contiene alguna parte "hot", y aún dudo sobre mis capacidades para relatar lemon, o pseudo lemon, o lo que sea que haya surgido aquí :). Mis disculpas van por delante si no alcanzo un ambiente adecuado ^^._

 _Gracias de antemano por las lecturas y aportes que pueda recibir :)._

* * *

 **## SAGA y SHAKA ##**

 **Rendición**

 _Instituto de Medicina Forense de Atenas_

\- Ya lo acabarás mañana...- Propuso Mu, que ya estaba recogiendo todas sus pertenencias para guardarlas dentro de la mochila que trasportaba más libros y apuntes de los que en realidad necesitaba.

\- No, quiero dejarlo hecho hoy.

Shaka seguía redactando el informe forense que había quedado pendiente de la última autopsia que ambos habían practicado casi sin supervisión de sus superiores. Tanto Shaka como Mu eran dos brillantes y avanzados estudiantes de medicina, y las prácticas que estaban desempeñando en el Instituto de Medicina Forense casi llegaban a su fin, esbozándoles ante sus ilusiones profesionales la puerta que definitivamente les iba a permitir ocupar ese despacho como propio.

\- ¡Venga ya, Shaka! ¡Que hoy es tu cumpleaños! ¡Vamos a celebrarlo! - Exclamó Mu, olvidándose de la mochila a medio llenar para acercarse a su amigo y colega y ojear la evolución del informe en proceso de confección.

\- Te digo que quiero terminar ésto...- Insistió Shaka, deteniendo su tecleo para avistar de refilón el concentrado rostro de Mu por encima de su hombro.

\- Pero si ya está casi hecho. Solamente te queda escribir estas cuatro conclusiones...

Mu miró los papeles que Shaka mantenía sobre la mesa y próximos a él, repletos de los garabatos y anotaciones que habían hecho los dos sobre el último caso estudiado. Sin dudar tomó el que contenía las conclusiones mencionadas y después de releerlo con rapidez y suspirar resignación, volvió a dejarlo sobre la mesa. Shaka se lo acercó sin decir nada y lo puso sobre todos los demás papeles que ya habían sido repasados y exprimidos, prosiguiendo con lo suyo.

Mu resopló otra vez. Apoyó las manos sobre su cadera y se quedó acuchillando a su colega tanto con la mirada como con su próxima presencia, esperando que su presión al fin consiguiera arrancar a Shaka de ahí, pero nada. Todo parecía inútil. Tanto como las tonterías que parecía que el hindú ejecutaba en el texto para ganar un tiempo que al parecer Mu le robaba sin saberlo.

\- ¿No te apetece salir a tomar algo por ahí y celebrar que al fin me alcanzas con los veinticinco? - Inquirió el exótico y futuro forense, rindiéndose ante la poca predisposición que mostraba su amigo.

\- Hoy es martes...- Acotó Shaka, deteniendo su dilatada tarea para darse vuelta con la silla de despacho y encarar a Mu, descubriéndole ya con la mochila colgada del hombro.- ¿No crees que es mejor salir de fiesta el viernes o sábado? Así, si nos pasamos de vueltas tenemos días para dormir...pero mañana debemos estar aquí otra vez puntuales...No es buena idea salir hoy.

\- Vale, vale, ya lo capto...- Claudicó Mu a la fuerza, agitando una mano como señal que demandaba un cese en las absurdas justificaciones del rubio hindú.- Pero que sepas que no me gusta celebrar ningún cumpleaños cuando no es el día. A mí me da igual en que día de la semana caigan, ya sea martes o domingo. El día es el que es, no hay más.

\- Mu...por favor...- Rogó Shaka, que avistó el reloj que presidía ese despacho, poniéndose cada vez más nervioso.- Nos vemos mañana, ¿de acuerdo? - Dijo acto seguido, volviendo a posar su mirada sobre el decepcionado rostro de Mu.

\- Está bieeen...Hasta mañana entonces. Que te lo pases bien con las obstrucciones arteriales y carencias respiratorias que han ocasionado el deceso del último caso.- Le soltó Mu, intentando hacer una broma que no sonó como tal.

\- Lo intentaré.

Shaka mostró su mejor sonrisa antes que se sintiera traicionado por la insistencia de su mirada en chequear la hora del reloj a cada momento, y entonces Mu supo a ciencia cierta que algo revoloteaba en la mente del hindú, y que él allí sobraba.

Para su confirmación, la grave voz que se aventuró en hacerse escuchar a sus espaldas acabó de darle la razón.

\- Buenas tardes, chicos.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo hacía que el Fiscal General de Atenas estaba merodeando por sus dominios, pero descubrir su presencia tras la intrusión de su voz encendió las mejillas de Shaka con la misma rapidez que dotó las piernas de Mu con la determinación de desaparecer de un escenario donde él no ocupaba un rol principal. Y en esos primerizos días, ni siquiera secundario.

\- Vaya, vale...ahora lo comprendo del todo...- Dijo sin apenas atreverse a cruzar su mirada con la complaciente sonrisa de Saga.- Pues nada...- Añadió, reacomodándose el asa de la mochila sobre su hombro, sabiendo que la presencia del importante fiscal no era una casualidad dado que estaba al corriente del tonteo que hacía semanas que existía entre su amigo y Saga.- Espero que acabes de pasar un feliz día. Y estoy seguro que así será. Adiós señor Fiscal...

Mu abandonó el despacho emitiendo esta escueta despedida que chocó de bruces contra el siempre altivo y elegante porte del Fiscal Saga Samaras, el cuál se presentaba quieto bajo el umbral de la puerta que le daba acceso al despacho de los médicos forenses. Con su maletín de piel yacente a sus pies, recostado sensualmente contra la pared y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Todavía no era la hora de su enésima cita con el joven forense que nervioso no sabía qué hacer ante esa placentera y esperada intrusión, limitándose a sonreír con rubor, regresar su mirada sobre una pantalla de ordenador donde ya nada veía y aclararse la garganta haciendo uso de un carraspeo que encandiló aún más la atención del Fiscal.

\- Creí que aún tardarías un poco más en llegar.- Balbuceó, fingiendo una renovada dedicación a la redacción de un informe que, por supuesto, dejaría sin acabar.

\- He conseguido robarle un poco de tiempo al reloj. Me apetecía verte, Shaka...- Saga rescató su maletín de las bajezas del suelo y se internó del todo dentro del despacho, procurando cerrar adecuadamente la puerta a sus espaldas ayudándose de la privacidad que le ofrecía un solidario pestillo. Acto seguido, volvió a olvidarse del maletín que contenía gran parte de su trabajo y se despojó de la americana que conjuntaba a la perfección con unos pantalones de exquisito corte italiano. La corbata ya había sido descartada antes de abandonar su propio despacho y una vez la americana fue colgada del perchero dispuesto para resguardar las pertenencias de los forenses, al fin Saga aparentaba un poco más los jóvenes treinta y tres años que lucía con un atractivo sobrenatural.

\- Dame unos minutos y enseguida termino con ésto...

Shaka trató de ocultar el desequilibrio que sufría todo su ser cada vez que se hallaba a solas con el Fiscal más importante de la ciudad, pero el roce del aliento de Saga sobre su nuca acabó de robarle el poco control que sobre sí mismo le quedaba.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Shaka...- Susurró Saga sobre su descubierta piel, aprovechando que el forense aún lucía toda su larga y rubia cabellera recogida con pulcritud por encima de su nuca.- ¿Sabes que adoro cuando te recoges el cabello así, dejándome via libra para saborearte a placer?

El estremecimiento que sufrió el forense ante este meditado y sensual contacto se hizo palpable en el erizamiento instantáneo que sufrió toda su piel, y se vio fatalmente acompañado por la subida en intensidad del rubor que ya copaba sus mejillas y en el absurdo temblor que comenzó a gobernar su voz.- Gracias...Y sí, lo sé, pero es que todavía no he tenido tiempo de asearme después de practicar la última autopsia...- Dijo, emitiendo un susurro que escapó como un suspiro, hallándose sacudido por un intenso escalofrío que no pudo ocultar. Sus dedos pretendieron seguir tecleando letras y palabras que ya no albergaban sentido alguno, y como acto defensivo que prentendía servir a una indiferencia que de nada le valía, intentó alcanzar el dichoso papel que contenía las conclusiones que efectivamente, esa tarde ya no iría a teclear.

Permaneciendo de pie estratégicamente a sus espaldas, Saga le robó el papel de la mano, permitiéndose la osadía de dejarlo donde estaba y volver a tentar la descubierta nuca de Shaka, quién se vio vencido sin remedio por el influjo que ese elegante y altivo hombre, ocho años mayor que él, estaba vertiendo sobre su voluntad desde hacía más semanas de las que era capaz de recordar.

\- He estado toda la tarde esperando que llegara este momento, Shaka...Apenas he podido concentrarme en el caso que ahora mismo llevo entre manos...- Susurró con deseo apenas contenido.

Las manos de Saga se deslizaron con calculada malicia por el torso de Shaka, que todavía lucía la indumentaria típica de su puesto de trabajo, consistiendo ésta en unos anchos y livianos pantalones de color azul y una sencilla camiseta de manga corta que sustituía la protocolaria camisa también de color cielo, muy probablemente mancillada durante el trabajo de quirófano desempeñado por la tarde. El joven forense inspiró con fuerzas, luchando para mantener a ralla todo el cúmulo de placenteros estímulos que ese simple contacto arrancaba en cada capa de su blanca piel. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y debatiéndose entre el deber de fingir que esa visita tampoco era tan interesante como aparentaba y la urgencia de olvidarse de todo y lanzarse al vacío de la pasión que ese hombre le despertaba, le ofreció otra absurda excusa que ni él mismo osaba creer.

\- Saga, por favor...aquí no...

\- ¿Por qué?

Otro húmedo y punzante beso aterrizó sobre su cuello, y fue entonces cuando todas las alarmas que protegían la discreción y la sobriedad se despertaron en Shaka.

\- ¡Es mi lugar de prácticas, Saga! ¡No estamos en el hotel! - Exclamó, consiguiendo apartarse un par de palmos gracias a un impulso que sus manos buscaron sobre el borde del escritorio, deslizándose junto a la gastada silla de oficina el trecho necesario para poder afrentar a Saga con fingida ofensa.- Puede que pronto trabaje aquí y no quiero...no puedo comportarme como un adolescente sin casa...

Shaka clavó sobre Saga una mirada a la que le urgía reprenderle las intenciones y mantenerle alejado.

Sobretodo alejado.

La frunción de su ceño lo intentaba, defender la negación que el joven hindú se había propuesto, pero el rubor que seguía tiñendo sus mejillas le contradecía con una dulzura que a Saga le valía y le sobraba para saberse con el mando de la situación.

El Fiscal se sonrió con deleite al ver la mezcla de contradicciones que embargaban la escena, y decidió apartarse unos pasos de su entorno más vital y otorgar a su joven amante el espacio que éste creía necesitar.

\- Está bien. Termina con lo que tengas que hacer que yo te espero.- Propuso, dando un pequeño rodeo por el despacho mientras se permitía curiosear varios de los objetos y libros que había dispuestos aquí y allá, decidiendo al fin tomar asiento en la silla que correspondía al compañero de prácticas de Shaka, el recién huido Mu.- ¿Te importa que me espere aquí?

\- Mejor podrías hacerlo abajo, en el vestíbulo del edificio...- Le espetó Shaka, acercándose de nuevo al ordenador para guardar todo su trabajo redactado y apagarlo definitivamente.

\- Prefiero quedarme aquí. Me gusta ver cómo intentas hacer lo correcto cuando te cuesta un mundo llevarlo a cabo.- Dijo, entrelazando las manos sobre su regazo después de haber cruzado una pierna por encima de la otra.

\- No me cuesta un mundo. Es mi trabajo de cada día. Es mecánico y protocolario.- Se justificó con cada vez peor fingida indiferencia.

\- ¿Y tu trabajo de cada día consiste en amontonar cuatro veces la misma pila de papeles? - Insistió Saga, internamente divertido al ver el nerviosismo que apenas abandonaba a Shaka, siendo el culpable de robarle todo el temple y la serenidad que le caracterizaba.

Shaka bufó ante su estúpida ineptitud para escapar del magnético influjo de Saga, y después de dar por zanjada la puesta en orden de su escritorio, pensó en que quizás lo mejor sería ir al vestuario contiguo, cambiarse de ropas e ir a cenar donde fuera que Saga hubiera hecho la reserva para celebrar ese normal y corriente día que el Fiscal se empeñaba en que fuera especial.

De modo que respiró hondo, se mantuvo en silencio y después de unos segundos que le sirvieron para ordenar más la mente que la mesa, Shaka se alzó de la silla y pasó decidido por al lado de Saga sin mirarle, y por su desgracia o fortuna, sintiéndose maléficamente amarrado por la muñeca.- Debo ir a cambiarme de ropas...- Le advirtió, todavía con el ceño fruncido como defensa ante su debilidad más terrenal.- No puedo salir a la calle así.

\- ¿Y si te digo que me pones a cien con estas ropas de enfermero...? - Ronroneó Saga, ayudándose del anclaje al que sometía la muñeca del forense para darse media vuelta sobre la rodante silla, lo justo para quedarse de frente a Shaka e invitarle a no expandir más la escasa distancia que les separaba.

\- ¡No son de enfermero! Es la vestimenta al uso de toda persona sanitaria...- Shaka se explicó en exceso, cayendo en la trampa que Saga le había tendido para deleitarse con los continuos rechazos que trataban de eludir lo inevitable.- Y te he dicho que aquí no...

\- ¿Pero por qué? - Insistió, reforzando el contacto para conseguir que poco a poco Shaka se fuera rindiendo a sus deseos, acercándose a él con esa exquisita mezcla de dudas y pasión contenida que le moldeaba el rostro en un cúmulo de sutiles expresiones altamente sugerentes.

\- Pues porqué tú eres el Fiscal más importante de la ciudad, estamos en un edificio público y yo...yo sigo siendo un médico forense en prácticas...

\- Por poco tiempo...- Susurró Saga, tomando la cintura de Shaka con la mano que no le sostenía la probabilidad de escapada.

\- Y porqué alguien podría entrar...y nos podría ver...- Muy a su pesar, Shaka ya se hallaba con ambas manos posadas sobre los hombros de Saga, acariciándolos con una devoción que no quería sentir, pero que nada podía hacer para evadir, y allí supo que había llegado su rendición. La misma que aparecía cada vez que Saga se proponía sacar a relucir su lado menos cándido y más oculto y pasional.

\- He asegurado la puerta con el pestillo después de entrar, de modo que nadie nos va a descubrir...- La sonrisa que esbozó Saga no iba a ser testigo de ninguna negación, y sus labios lo sabían, con tanta certeza como que era cuestión de segundos que fueran asaltados por un hambre feroz.

\- ¡¿Que has hecho qué?! - Exclamó Shaka, tensándose ante el atrevimiento mostrado por alguien que seguía sorprendiéndole en cada encuentro que todavía mantenían con etiqueta clandestina.

\- Si tanto de disgusta mi decisión, entonces dime que abra la puerta y pídeme otra vez que te espere en el vestíbulo del piso inferior. Si me lo pides, lo haré...- Saga pronunció esta propuesta al tiempo que deslizaba ambas manos hacia los glúteos de Shaka y le invitaba con firmeza a encaramarse sobre él, acto que el forense no pudo ni quiso evadir...Y menos aún después de sentir bajo la presión de su cuerpo otra tensión que a base de tímidos espasmos iba creciendo en dureza y magnitud.

\- Eres un manipulador, Saga...- Balbuceó Shaka, acercando sus labios hacia los de su obstinado amante, manteniéndolos separados lo suficiente para hacerse rogar y desear.

\- Soy abogado fiscal. Manipular a veces forma parte de mi trabajo...

La voz de Saga emergió ronca y pesada, deseosa y hambrienta, pero sus labios todavía no iban a ceder. La pugna que libraban con el deseo que también sentía Shaka era sencillamente deliciosa, tanto como el sutil alzamiento de caderas que consiguió aumentar la presión sobre la erección que irremediablemente le iba naciendo, y que se hallaba presionada por el íntimo contacto de sus cuerpos todavía vestidos.

\- Ésto que estamos a punto de hacer no es prudente...- Shaka había cerrado los ojos en un infructuoso empeño de mantener el control de sus sentidos, pero el aliento de Saga quemaba sobre su rostro, mezclándose peligrosamente con el suyo propio.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que se supone que estamos a punto de hacer? - Inquirió, apretando los glúteos del joven rubio para propiciar hacer el contacto de sus cuerpos todavía más sólido, tórrido y excitante.

\- ¡Ésto, Saga! ¡Maldita sea! Ésto...- La exclamación se ahogó sin remedio sobre los prestos labios del Fiscal, siendo invadidos con fiereza al tiempo que los duchos dedos de cirujano forense se apresuraban a desabrochar con atropello todos y cada uno de los botones de la blanca camisa que cubría el escultural torso de Saga, despojándolo de protección con ansias e incipiente deseo a punto de desatarse.

El beso compartido fue guiado por una urgencia voraz, alimentada a consciencia durante los días en que sus cuerpos no se saboreaban, y la excitación que se despertaba en Shaka se hacía evidente bajo las ropas, con fuerza, restregándose sin pudor sobre un vientre que se deleitaba con su cubierta dureza.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

Ya no existía razón ni vergüenza que pudiera poner freno a ese derroche de pasión que unía a esos dos hombres tan diferentes en carácter y edad, y tan innegablemente atraídos por algo más que hacía tiempo había dejado de ser un simple anhelo de satisfacción carnal.

Los furiosos besos se sucedían, pugnando por ganar el control sobre los otros labios prestos para la batalla, y una vez la camisa fue completamente alejada del terreno de lucha, a Shaka le fue imperioso apartarse de la excitación presa bajo su peso lo mínimo y necesario para poder alcanzar el cinturón y desamarrar la hebilla con el temblor que le subrayaba la pasión más descontrolada. Los labios de Saga apenas obtuvieron respiro, y cuando la erección fue liberada de las telas íntimas que la cubrían, las manos del mayor no dudaron en deslizar los livianos pantalones hacia abajo, agradeciendo que fuera únicamente una goma la que los mantenía sujetos a una cintura que deseaba volver a asir con fuerza. Por instinto, el joven hindú buscó apoyo con sus pies para facilitar la lujuriosa voluntad del fiscal, volviendo a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él una vez sus pantalones habían dejado al descubierto los imprescindibles centímetros de piel.

Ya estaban los dos sumidos en las mismas bochornosas condiciones, mostrando ambos sus ansias de satisfacer la pasión y el deseo poderosamente reflejados en las erecciones que descaradas emergían, que se rozaban entre ellas y que gozaban con un placentero contacto que quisieron dilatar mientras sus labios seguían besándose y las manos reconociéndose cada porción de dermis ofrecida.

\- ¿Todavía quieres que...que te espere abajo? - Saga lo preguntó con la voz atorada en medio de su garganta, sintiéndola ronca y gutural, aprovechando el segundo de libertad del que gozaron sus labios mientras Shaka se procuraba una urgida toma de aire. Una inspiración que le dio el valor para asir el dispuesto pene de Saga y masajearlo con la intención de hacerle alcanzar su mayor dimensión.

\- Quiero...quiero que calles...- Bramó Shaka entre quejidos de placer.- Quiero que me toques...- Prosiguió, volviendo a invadir la boca de Saga con excelente maestría y erotismo al tiempo que tomaba la diestra del Fiscal y la invitaba a moldear su propia excitación.- Y quiero que...que me prometas que...

Un gemido quedó atascado tras los labios sellados de Shaka cuándo éste sintió la destreza que jugaba a enarbolar aún más la tibia sensibilidad de su excitada piel, dándole alas para apretarse más sobre los muslos de Saga, acomodarse sobre ellos y asirse de la nuca que le mantenía esa deseada boca cerca.

\- ¿Qué...Shaka? - Murmuró Saga a duras penas, ahogando gemidos y rozando con el movimiento de sus labios el ardiente aliento de Shaka al mismo momento que se rendía al placer que sentir su miembro friccionado sin pausa suponía .- ¿Que te prometa...qué?

\- Que ésto...aquí...no volverá a suceder...

El orgasmo explosionó en Saga antes de lo que pudo imaginar, y sin poder recobrar una mínima porción de aliento, su mano se vio guiada en la velocidad e intensidad que el éxtasis recién experimentado le arrebataba, hasta que otra eyaculación se vertió sobre su vientre agitado.

Justo después de ese extasiado instante donde el tiempo pareció desaparecer, Shaka dejó caer su rostro arrebolado, sudado y vencido sobre el hombro de Saga. Recobrar una acompasada respiración era más urgente para superar la vergüenza que ya comenzaba a despertar en su interior, pero el abrazo que le regaló Saga, el beso que depositó sobre su hombro y la caricia que lentamente se iba colando con más calma bajos las húmedas telas de su camiseta le dijeron que estaba bien...Que lo que habían hecho estaba bien...

Que los encuentros sexuales que llevaban tiempo sellando en hoteles y en ubicaciones ajenas e impersonales estaban bien...

Pero que compartir un espacioso y lujoso piso ya iba siendo una opción mejor.

\- Shaka...

\- ¿ Qué...? - Esbozó el forense entre exhaustas respiraciones, cediendo a la insólita ternura de besar la mejilla de Saga antes de poder mirarle a los ojos con algo de dignidad.

\- Ven a vivir conmigo. No puedo esperar más...- Susurró, perdiéndose dentro del azul de esos ojos que desde su primer choque de manos le habían observado con devoción.- Es el mejor regalo que me podrías hacer...

\- Vaya, y yo que creía que el que hoy cumplía años era yo...- Se medio rió Shaka, despejándose de la frente los sudados mechones de cabello que se habían soltado de su amarre durante el inesperado juego sexual.

\- Está bien, tienes razón...- Admitió Saga, mientras deslizaba otra vez sus manos hacia los desnudos glúteos del joven forense, aunque ahora sin intenciones lujuriosas.- Pero te advierto que cada día me cuesta más no verte...no saborearte...no tocarte y sentir cómo tú lo haces conmigo...Así que si declinas por enésima vez mi proposición, asume las consecuencias de mis visitas aquí. Abajo me conocen, siempre me dejarán subir porqué soy el Fiscal General, y por lo tanto tengo el acceso facilitado en casi cada edificio público de esta ciudad...

\- ¿Me estás amenazando con repetir esta obscenidad? - Preguntó Shaka, mirando de refilón y con renovado pudor las consecuencias blancuzcas y viscosas que yacían sobre el vientre de Saga.

\- Todas las veces que haga falta hasta que consiga tenerte durmiendo a mi lado cada día.

Saga se sonrió con picardía, achicando los ojos y emulando casi a la perfección la sonrisa que poseía un hermano gemelo al cuál Shaka aún no conocía.

\- No sé, señor Fiscal...Primero deberíamos asearnos...- Dijo, tomando un par de pañuelos de papel que sacaban la cabeza por la rendija de una caja que complementaba el atrezzo del escritorio de Mu. Con toda la delicadeza que pudo, trató de eliminar cualquier rastro del derroche de pasión que allí acababa de suceder, y Saga dócilmente se dejó hacer.- Después convendría ir a tomar la cena que me prometió y que mi estómago reclama, y luego ya lo pensaré...- Concluyó Shaka, permitiéndose hablarle de usted para frivolizar con el respeto que Saga perdía cada vez que se hallaban a solas.

\- ¿Y si te digo que la cena la tengo lista en mi casa?

\- ¿Acaso me está tendiendo una trampa?

\- Por supuesto. Una de la que no te voy a dejar escapar.

Shaka se rió con timidez y negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se cubría la parcial desnudez deslizando hacia arriba los holgados pantalones, dejando libre a Saga que hizo lo mismo después de tomar otro pañuelo desechable más y acabar de limpiar los restos de la batalla que impregnaban su vientre.

\- ¿Eres buen cocinero? - Se interesó el forense, deshaciéndose del flojo amarre que seguía apresando sus cabellos para dejarlos caer lacios y libres sobre su espalda.

\- El cátering de confianza al que acudo a menudo lo es.

Otra leve carcajada asaltó al forense, que poco a poco se iba soltando en espontaneidad.- Menudo panorama me planteas, Saga...

\- Te digo la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad. Tal y como exijo a todos aquellos que siento ante un tribunal. Tú no te mereces menos. No soy un maestro de la cocina, y mi trabajo apenas me deja tiempo para mejorar mis escasas artes culinarias, pero tengo buen paladar para saber elegir bien quién cocina por mí.

\- ¿Sabes que aceptar la propuesta de convivencia va a conllevar que se haga más o menos pública tu vida privada? ¿Y la mía? - Planteó Shaka, recobrando un atisbo de la seriedad que le caracterizaba.- La gente habla...Los vecinos hablarán...La noticia que el Fiscal convive con un médico forense en prácticas de su mismo sexo correrá como la pólvora...

\- Que lo haga, Shaka. Solo los que hagan correr la pólvora son los que se quemarán con ella. No nosotros.- Saga se alzó de la silla, aún sintiendo flaqueza en sus piernas, pero lo disimuló con una maestría innata en él mientras con toda la naturalidad del mundo recuperaba su impoluta y blanca camisa y se la enfundaba con rapidez. Uno a uno los botones fueron abrochados, todo bajo la pensativa inspección que le dedicaba Shaka, quién ahora se hallaba con su trasero apoyado contra su mesa de trabajo y ambas manos asidas al borde de la misma, como sostén complementario para su agotamiento físico y para la decisión más importante que hacía tiempo Saga le insistía en tomar.

\- No desearía que tu relación conmigo contribuyera a generar habladurías que pudieran perjudicarte.- Se explicó con voz queda, alzando la mirada sin mover un centímetro el apocamiento de su rostro.- La gente te admira. El mundo judicial te respeta, tanto como tú respetas a tu padre y el legado que él dejó. ¿No temes echar al traste todo este respeto?

\- Mi trabajo es un mundo. Mi vida privada y personal otro. Es así de sencillo.

\- Pero yo...

\- Pero nada. Y como diría mi hermano...¡Me la suda! - Se rió Saga, insertando el bajo de la camisa dentro de sus pantalones antes de abrochárselos y rubricar su aspecto con el adecuado amarre de su cinturón de cara piel.

\- ¡Saga! Jaja, ¿desde cuándo hablas así?

\- No hablo así...No al menos en condiciones normales, pero mi hermano es como es...- Dijo con tono divertido y sincero.- Ya le conocerás...Es más rudo, más dejado en todo, sobretodo en su vocabulario y en sus formas de expresarse, y a veces, cuando estoy con él...alguna de sus callejeras expresiones se me pegan. Por desgracia, parece que de las mías a él se le enganchan pocas. O ninguna...

\- Entonces curioso personaje debe ser tu hermano...

\- Nos queremos. Nos odiamos. A menudo no nos soportamos pero no podemos dejar de vernos, aunque sea una vez por semana...Es lo que tiene haber nacido con un gemelo.

\- ¡¿Gemelo?! - Exclamó Shaka con evidente sorpresa.- ¡Ésto no me lo habías dicho aún!

\- Pues ya lo sabes.- Sonrió complacido el Fiscal, acabándose de ajustar la ropa y atusar el cabello con destellos de dignidad.

\- ¿Y qué va a pensar él de ti...? ¿De nosotros?

\- ¡Pues nada! ¡Que piense lo que quiera! ¡Yo no me meto con su desordenada vida! - Exclamó Saga, impacientándose de verdad ante tanto temor sobre el maldito _"¿Y qué dirán?".-_ Bueno...a veces intento que se reconduzca, que madure un poco, pero como es inútil hacerle cambiar no me queda otra opción que respetar sus elecciones de vida. Pero dejemos de hablar de él...Hoy es tu día, una magnífica cena nos espera en casa y te advierto que he comprado una botella del mismo vino que tomamos en la suite del hotel la primera noche que cenamos juntos...- Sentenció, ofreciendo un guiño de ojo que encerraba algo más que una buena copa de vino tinto de origen español.

Shaka se sonrió con timidez y optó por abandonar el apoyo que le ofrecía su propio escritorio para ahora sí, irse a cambiar de ropas antes de pisar la calle.- El vino es otra trampa. Sé cómo acabamos con su ayuda...

\- Te quedaste a pasar la noche conmigo en el hotel. No te voy a mentir confesándote que espero que hoy suceda lo mismo...

El joven hindú negó con la cabeza gacha, se sonrió otra vez para sus adentros y comenzó a valorar muy seriamente una rendición mientras desaparecía de la vista de Saga, el cuál se dispuso a enfundarse la americana y recuperar el preciado maletín que contenía los casos judiciales más escabrosos de la ciudad de Atenas.

En cuestión de pocos minutos, Shaka reapareció vestido con unos juveniles jeans, una camisa de lino con claro corte hindú y su cabello un tanto humedecido por gentileza de una buena dosis de agua que también había refrescado su rostro. La bandolera que contenía sus pertenencias de estudiante en prácticas ya colgaba de su hombro y se asentaba sobre su cuerpo cruzándole el pecho. Saga inspiró hondo y se sonrió con sana altanería al verle emerger representando a la perfección el papel de tímido jovenzuelo que aún era, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido cuando Shaka se acercó a uno de los dos escritorios, tomó un post-it amarillo y escribió algo en él.

Unas enigmáticas letras que proponían una dirección lejana y desconocida por Saga, detalle que el Fiscal corroboró cuando dicho misterio aterrizó en su mano.

\- ¿Qué es esta dirección? - Inquirió con la guardia baja.

\- Es la dirección de mi apartamento. Si voy a pasar la noche contigo, quizás que vaya en busca de algo de ropa. No pretenderás que mañana regrese aquí vistiendo lo mismo...

Shaka no dijo nada más. Sencillamente se dispuso a liberar el pestillo que había salvaguardado su locura más tórrida y salió de ese despacho que en cuestión de meses, junto con su amigo Mu, ocuparían con total autoridad.

Saga volvió a sonreírse, sintiéndose feliz y complacido. Ganador de otra batalla que hacía semanas había cambiado la etiqueta de capricho por la de futuro e ilusión. Releyó otra vez la dirección y guardó el papel en el bolsillo de su americana, habiendo memorizado con rapidez la ubicación.

Por supuesto que le acompañaría al apartamento en busca de lo que fuera que Shaka estimara oportuno o necesario.

Claro que le facilitaría todo lo que pudiera si así conseguía que aquél del que se estaba enamorando sin remedio decidiera quedarse a su lado.

Sin dudarlo que lucharía día tras día para hacer crecer una relación que a él le complementaba el alma.

Durante esos días, Saga no dudaba en que su futuro más íntimo y personal por fin había alcanzado una orilla donde asentarse.

En el transcurso de esos primeros meses, sus apuestas no albergaban ningún quiebre ni desvío. Ninguna mala elección ni mucho menos algún descarrilamiento de su ilusión más privada.

Ni siquiera tuvo en cuenta la factura de la rutina, a veces tan necesaria. Otras tan traidora y despiadada.

Dos años transcurrirían antes de convertirse en su víctima. Pero esa noche aún no lo sabía.

Tampoco importaba.

Esa noche su vida se vería iluminada con un nuevo fulgor ajeno a la dulce adicción al éxito profesional que sufría, y un joven futuro forense de rubios cabellos era el instigador directo de su dicha.


End file.
